1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fan mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a fan mounting apparatus for a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a working computer system, a large amount of heat is generated from electric elements of the computer system. If the heat is not dissipated timely, the electric elements may be damaged. So heat-dissipating devices are desired.
A fan is often used as a conventional means to dissipate the heat from the computer system. In conventional means, a bracket is provided for receiving a fan. A plurality of through holes is defined in the bracket. In installing the fan to a plate of the computer system, the fan is received into the bracket. The bracket together with the fan is placed on the plate, which defines a plurality of screw holes therein. The through holes of the bracket align with the screw holes of the plate. The fan is enclosed by the bracket and the plate. A plurality of screws extends through the through holes and is screwed into the corresponding screw holes. The fan is thereby secured to the plate of the computer system. With this mounting means, it is well known that assembly and disassembly of the fans is very inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for conveniently installing and removing a fan in a computer system.